


Interesting Developments

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus and James have a detention together, and end up getting into more than they'd originally thought.





	Interesting Developments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Birthday ficlet for [](http://here-in-spain.livejournal.com/profile)[**here_in_spain**](http://here-in-spain.livejournal.com/).   


* * *

It was supposed to be a detention. Innocuous enough, Remus supposed, but the word innocuous never really could be properly applied to James Potter, so maybe it wasn’t really.

Not to mention that it was a horribly unfair detention in the first place. It was Sirius’ fault—it always seemed to be Sirius’ fault at the heart of the matter—but McGonagall had chosen Remus and James to be the ones to do time, even though they professed complete innocence and utter lack of knowledge regarding why Severus Snape appeared to have a permanent “Hex me, I’m greasy” sign on the back of his robes, one that wouldn’t come off no matter what Snape did once he discovered its existence.

But even though it was nearly completely Sirius’ handiwork, Sirius himself managed to get off Scotch-free, and was being a smug bastard about it too before Remus and James had to leave and meet McGonagall in her office.

And as luck would have it, before she could even start in on her usual lecture, Filch had come to the door and demanded that she come help him with some unspecified thing that Peeves had done. McGonagall had obliged, with a roll of her eyes and an admonition to James and Remus to _stay right there and do nothing_ until she got back.

Remus wondered if she really believed they’d do what she said.

It was apparent enough from the look on James’s face that he had absolutely no intention of following her orders. In fact, considering the gleam in James’s eye as he surveyed McGonagall’s office—they’d been there often enough in the past, but never when McGonagall wasn’t with them, and it was fairly obvious that James wanted to take advantage of her absence. Though for what, precisely, Remus had no clue.

“So, Remus,” James started, casually leaning against McGonagall’s desk. “What say—”

“No, James,” Remus replied. James looked faintly put out at being interrupted.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” he said crossly. Remus shrugged.

“Does it matter? We’re already in here for something we didn’t do,” Remus pointed out. “No need to make our punishment worse, is there?”

James sniffed. “But if we’re going to be punished, don’t you think it should be for something that we did do?”

Remus snorted. “I think we shouldn’t bring on more punishment, that’s what I think,” he said strictly, though a smile was dancing on his lips. Sometimes James’s utter immaturity was so very amusing. Or James was just a punishment whore. Remus liked that one better.

“Mooony,” James whinged. “Who knows when McGonagall will be back?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Precisely. We don’t know when she’ll be back—she could come in right when we’re doing whatever it is that you want to do.”

James frowned. “Well, at least we won’t be standing around doing nothing,” he said. “Or talking. Arguing. Whatever. Not much fun there, mate.”

“Detentions aren’t supposed to be fun,” Remus pointed out. “Even the detentions that haven’t started as there are no teachers present yet.”

“But the lack of teachers present means that we can _make_ it fun!” James argued. “Come on, Moony, just hear me out at least…”

Remus sighed. “Fine, go ahead, Prongs,” he said, sounding resigned. “Dazzle me with your awesome plan for mischief in the making.”

James looked vaguely put out at Remus’ unenthusiastic reply. “If you really don’t want to hear it…” he trailed off, sounding doubtful. Merlin’s beard, Remus thought. Is James actually taking a hint? Will wonders never cease…

But still, he did look awfully sad now…Remus walked over to lean against McGonagall’s desk, standing right next to James. “Go ahead, tell me,” he encouraged.

James still looked doubtful. “You sure you wanna hear it?” he asked. “You seemed so against it before….”

Remus sighed internally and brushed a few errant strands of hair out of his eyes. Just like James to back out as soon as I’ve agreed, Remus thought. Contrary bastard. Remus smiled. “Yes, I want to hear it,” Remus said. “Really.” And he actually did—Remus found that James’s reticence to discuss it now only served to make him curious. But then, that might have been what he was going for…

James grinned and leaned closer to Remus, close enough that their arms were touching. “Well,” James said, “I was just thinking…”

“That’s a first,” Remus teased. The hairs on his arm were standing on end, and his elbow grew warm where it was brushing against James’s.

James just smiled and leaned closer. “I was thinking…” he continued, “…and you know, I bet there’s one thing that McGonagall has never found in her office.”

“What’s that?” Remus said, the rest of him growing warmer as James leaned closer. He thought momentarily about stepping back, away from James and his not-quite-uncomfortable closeness, but found he couldn’t really make his body move, except to shift closer. Damn, Remus thought. That wasn’t what I’d meant to do…

Now James’s mouth was only an inch or two away from his ear. “Walked in to find two boys snogging on her desk,” James breathed, and before Remus could do more than start to stiffen with shock, James had bodily picked him up, practically shoving him on top of McGonagall’s desk so that papers and books scattered and fell to the floor, and then his mouth was on Remus’s.

Oh, Remus thought. Ohhhhhhh. James. Mmmm, James. That feels good—ohhh that feels better. Don’t stop doing that. Just don’t stop. I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t stop.

James’s mouth was on his and James’s hands were on his back, bringing them chest to chest and erection to erection, and Remus would have gasped if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied. He inadvertently opened his mouth and then James slid a tongue along his teeth and lower lip. He closed his eyes, because if he kept watching James, hazel eyes so intent on him and their kiss, he didn’t know what he would do. He didn’t spare a thought for why James was doing this now, because all that mattered was that James _kept on doing it_.

Then James slipped his tongue fully into Remus’ mouth and Remus didn’t really feel like thinking anymore. Somehow their robes ended up bunched around their waists, and James’s were half-slipping off his shoulders, but Remus didn’t care. He slid his legs around James’s hips, bringing their erections tantalizingly closer and felt as well as heard James moan into his mouth and Remus reached out, slid one hand up James’s back to rest between his shoulder blades, and the other down to cup James’s arse. James shivered as Remus stroked it lightly, then thrust forward as he squeezed.

James had to break the kiss after that, breathing heavily as he looked at Remus, pupils dilated and face red. Remus grinned wickedly as he squeezed again and James moaned and leaned his head back. Remus took his hand off James’s back and brought it around to his front, where it rested lightly on James’s stomach, right above the button for his denims. He paused a moment, then kissed James lightly on the lips before pulling back. He fingered the button for a moment, then slowly undid it, slowly pulled down the zipper, and then let his hand fondle James’s cock through his pants. James whimpered and thrust forward into Remus’ hand.

Both of them were so intent on each other that they didn’t notice when the door opened again. At least, not until McGonagall yelled, “Potter! Lupin! What…”

She trailed off as they sprang apart suddenly, James whirling around automatically to face her. She looked at them, both with red faces and swollen mouths, James with his trousers unbuttoned and Remus sitting on the desk. Her mouth opened, but she couldn’t seem to say anything, just staring at them as they slowly grew redder with embarrassment, unable to meet her eyes. She kept looking back and forth between them, then leaned against the doorway, pressing a hand to a flushed cheek.

“Well,” she said, a tiny quiver apparent in her voice. “Isn’t this an interesting development…”


End file.
